Lonely Day
by Nellopenguin
Summary: Prussia finds himself stuck alone in Germany's house, with almost no food and a snow storm raging outside. Suddenly someone he never would have expected to visit is standing at the door. This makes Prussia wonder what happend to the moody Italian.
1. I Know How I Feel When I'm Around You

THIS IS AN UPDATED VERSION CAUSE THE OLD ONE SUCKED.

Lonely Day

Chapter 1

Pairing: Prussia x South Italy

Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, I only own the idea of this fic.

* * *

Gilbert leaned his chin down on the window sill, looking as bored as he was feeling. Looking outside his window, he glared at the snow that was piling up outside. Stupid West, going over to Italy and now the stupid snow storm made him stuck here in this big empty house.

"Thank you so much, Bruder, I just really wanted to be alone in this stupid giant house of yours." He muttered sarcastically as he got up from the chair he was sitting in, walking out of his room as he headed for the kitchen.

"And why is it so fucking cold here?" He hissed as he glared at the fireplace, muttering curses under his breath. He could imagine that stupid aristocrat and Hungary sitting in front of a warm fireplace, both probably having warm fuzzy blankets around them self and then they would lean into share a romantic and perfect kiss…

"Why the hell am I even thinking this?!" He yelled loudly into the silence of the house, not expecting an answer of any kind. Well, now he just felt even worse, the fact that he just dragged himself down to the point of actually yelling at himself out loud. Because of Austria and Hungary. Wow, this was a new low, even to be him.

He stared at the mostly empty fridge with a frown and then closed the door, sitting down on the floor with a pout on his face. Did West want him dead or was the lack of food in this house just a way to test him? He sighed and started to search through the kitchen cabinets in hope of at least finding a potato somewhere. He opened the last cabinet to find it filled with all sorts of pasta, raising an eyebrow he silently wondered when this had gotten there. Damn it, he should really start to pay more attention.

"I'm so damn hungry." Gilbert mumbled as the bird on his head chirped in a happy tune. "I have to make my own food…" He trailed off with a sigh as he closed the cabinet door, pasta didn't really seem very attractive to his stomach right now anyway, and it wasn't like he was any good at making it either. He turned to walk aimlessly around the house, having some hope that his stupid musclehead of a brother would be home any minute now.

"I wish I had my own Italy that could make me some delicious pasta." He said to himself as he tossed himself at the couch with a frown, picking up his scratched up camera. Still with the talking to himself, he really should stop doing that.

'_Antonio is really one lucky bastard and he doesn't even realize it'_ He thought as he looked at a picture he had taken of the oldest one of the Italian brothers. Gilbert was sure he would be assassinated if Lovino ever found out he had this picture. Oh well, he felt it was worth it anyway.

Ever since he had first seen Lovino, he had known there was something about him. It wasn't before recently that the Prussian had realized what this feeling for the Italian were maybe something else than just friendly teasing. Love? Maybe, maybe not.

He shook his head, he wouldn't think about this. He didn't need anyone, he had already gone through this several times. He had decided to leave this alone, he knew better than to fuck up this almost-mutual-but-angry-but-still-pretty-nice friendship they got going on. Besides, from the look of it, Lovino seemed way to pissed off to ever have some sort of loving mututal feelings. No matter what Gilbert felt for the Italian, nothing could change the fact that Lovino were in love with his very own best friend, Antonio. And even though it mostly went unsaid, it was pretty clear that Lovino loved Antonio more than anything. There was something about all of this that bothered him a whole lot, but for now he would leave it as it is. It's not like he would bump into the Italian soon, anyway. One thing was for certain though, he was stuck in this cold house without proper food and he was sure he was going to die.

Maybe it was because he knew what the Italian had gone through that made him feel this way. Because Lovino had experienced the same kind of loneliness that Gilbert himself felt living in the shadow of his younger brother. By now he couldn't even count the times he had seen Lovino wanting to punch someone in the face, this being the countless times Feliciano was addressed to as Italy, while the older one of them only got the usual 'how's it going, Romano?'. He sighed deeply, shifting his eyes to the nearest window as his thoughts drifted into another pit of dread in his mind. Sure thing he was awesome, but that didn't mean he wasn't lonely. To the rest of the world he was just the ex-nation, without any land or people, what could possibly be the reason he was still around? Sometimes when he was outside watching all the couples walking past him, he would feel a tightening feeling in his chest. The same feeling that burned in his tired heart every time he saw Lovino together with Antonio. It was then it hit him, he finally realized that he was as dead as the others viewed him. It seemed he was around just to mess with other people lives, trying to forget the pain he hid behind his arrogant mask and drink away all the memories that made his heart sting. He would watch from a slight distance how his little brother would hold, hug and even kiss the cheerful Iittle Italian, only to yell at West later for going soft. It wasn't like he didn't like his brother being together with Feliciano, it was just to cover up his weakness for actually being jealous of him. Then again, admitting being jealous of his brother was as likely as wanting to make his own food.

He wanted a reason. He needed a reason to keep up his breathing. Even if it was only petty insults and swear words he had gotten from the older one of the Italian brothers, it was all he needed to think he was still needed around. He used to think that he didn't need love, and as he thought back to all he had done over the centuries he concluded that he didn't even deserve to be loved. Who would love such an arrogant and self-centered person anyway? His heart tightened just by the thought of it, the returning feeling of being caged was something that was both familiar and terrifying. This is why he concluded that he wouldn't give up on the weird sort of friendship he had with Lovino, he was the only one who had bothered to open the cage after all.

The only thing Gilbert had failed to see about Lovino, was the look that he sent the albino when he was out drinking away his misery. Even if it was only for a moment, a look of understanding crossed the Italians face. And maybe, it was back then the mutual understanding dawned upon them.

He had fallen asleep on the couch when he woke up to find the fireplace out. He grumbled and frowned as he tapped over the cold floor to light the fire again, staring at the fire with an annoyed expression crossing his face. Good thing he hadn't been out long enough for the living room to turn into a freezer. He was just about to kick something in annoyance when he heard a loud thud from outside, a sound which made the curious bird on top of his head fly over to the door.

He looked up confused, wondering why someone would be out in the storm that was raging outside. Shrugging it off, he tried call the bird back, walking over to join his bird by the door when he heard another noise outside. Raising an eyebrow, Gilbert sighed deeply and tapped over to the door to check what the sounds were, growling as he opened it. Not wanting to let go of the warmth of the living room, he opened the door just enough so he could spot the person outside. Shivering as the cold breeze hit his skin, he blinked and returned to stare confused at the person standing in front of the door.

"Is my brother here?" Lovino sneered, glaring at Gilbert from over the edge of the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. This was met by a long moment of silent blinking before finally realizing that the Italian was actually standing in front of him.

"Uh…No? Your brother is at your guys place along with my brother. Hell if know if they suddenly decided to run off and get married, which to be honest would be a bad idea in this weather." He stated in an annoyed tone, knowing that mentioning their brothers together would just piss off the italian even more. It wasn't like he wanted Lovino to know that it was nice to see him, and the feelings were obviously not mutual as Lovino was about to stomp away muttering curses under his breath. This was yet one of those moments which he would refer to as bonding moment between the two of them, which was why he never called this a normal friendship.

"Where do you think you're going? It's not safe for you to be out in this storm you know." He called after him, quickly hiding the fact that he was worried about that little shit. Gilbert tilted his head as the Italian stopped and looked back at him, an expression he'd never seen before being on his face. There was of course mostly annoyance that was showing but for a moment he could swear there was something hidden in those green eyes. He had never seen Lovino like this, then again maybe it was just the weather but the look in his eyes seemed more distant, as if he had been crying for hours, making something t seem awfully off about him.

'_Did something happen. He should have known his brother was at home with West. Why the hell is he standing around here for?' _He silently wondered as Lovino had shifted his gaze to staring at the snow that was falling from the darkening sky.

"Why do you care?" Lovino suddenly muttered, glaring in direction of Gilbert. Even then the glare seemed to be filled with less annoyance than usual. Gilbert blinked several times before raising his eyebrow, sighing tiredly.

"Who said I cared? Maybe I just don't want the brother of my brother's beloved boyfriend to die in this fucking snow storm?" He crossed his arms almost childishly, of course Lovino didn't have to know that Gilbert just really wanted some company. "I would probably be blamed for it if you died anyway." He added, turning to walk back into the house when the shorter man shot forward and blocked the door, looking up at the puzzled Prussian.

"I don't want to be here, but I'm cold."Lovino huffed and walked into the house with a slight pout on his face, tossing his fluffy jacket somewhere on the floor.

"What crazy idea made you go out in weather like this anyway?" He mumbled as he sat down to get life in the fireplace again, which yet again had decided not to stay lit. It wasn't before he turned around to look at the Italian that he noticed that Lovino was shaking and his clothes were soaked from being a long time out in the cold weather.

Gilbert sighed and walked to his room, rummaging through his closet in hope of finding something that could fit the shorter man. Even though, to be honest, he thought Lovino would look adorable in an oversized sweater. When he got back into the living room, the Italian had settled with staring at the fireplace, having a weird sort of distant expression on his face.

"You can borrow some of my awesome clothes so you don't catch a cold. They're probably too big for you, but I think you'll look adorable anyway." He smirked, flopping down on the couch while his eyes never left the moody Italian. Lovino blinked before his expression changed from calm to beyond homicidal.

"Why would I even want to wear your clothes?" He hissed with a scowl. Despite himself, Lovino grabbed the clothes and decided to find the bathroom. Gilbert just shook his head, being more than pleased by now by the surprise visit from the angry Italian.

"I'm so damn hungry." Gilbert complained again, staring at the roof as he got an idea. He had lots of pasta in the kitchen, so that would at least keep Lovino from murdering him. Maybe he could even get the Italian to make some food for him, not that it seemed so very likely considering his mood. He was just about to complain again when he heard someone walk with light steps back into the room. Lovino had walked surprisingly quiet back into the room, though looking as grumpy as usual but now with a faint blush on his face. He tapped over to the couch with the dark red sweater hanging loosely down his shoulder, which was something that made Gilbert eye the spot of naked skin with hungry eyes, smirking.

"I was right, you do look adorable in my clothes." He grinned as Lovino sat down in the end of the couch, huffing loudly HHre refcn.

"Shut up, you perverted bastard. Don't get any ideas just because I'm wearing your clothes!" He yelled, blushing furious. Gilbert just smirked and scooted closer to the Italian, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm hungry." Lovino squeaked before he got to his feet and stormed off into the kitchen, seeing the Prussian still smirking from the corner of his eyes.

Gilbert sighed, deciding that if he wanted food he better not piss of the Italian too much. When he got to the kitchen, Lovino was looking around the room curiously, scrunching his nose as he picked up a book containing potato recipes. He quickly put it back where he found it and scoffed, shuddering at the thought of having to eat such disgusting food.

"There's not much food here, but it should be some pasta in the cabinet over there." Gilbert informed him, pointing in direction of the cabinet. Lovino frowned and looked at the Prussian, opening his mouth to say something but decided not to, focusing on making food instead. The pale man tilted his head, frowning in thought as he had expected the Italian to explode and yell at him as he usually did.

"Why did you come here?" Gilbert suddenly asked, walking over to the Italian so he was standing beside him. Studying him, he noticed that Lovino's face fell as soon as the question escaped his lips, that same hint of sadness yet again crossing his features. He felt he had do something, the urge to make that sad face go away clouded his brain and before he knew what he was doing he had cupped the Italian's face. He stared into those beautiful green eyes with a serious expression, as if it would solve all the world's problems. Lovino's eyes widened at the touch, looking slightly startled as he looked up at the albino with a confused expression.

"I…Was looking for my brother, I already told you that." Lovino mumbled, looking away from those red eyes that just seemed to look right past the façade he had put up. Gilbert frowned almost worriedly, sighing as something had be wrong considering the silence.

"Something tells me you weren't really looking for your brother. I would guess something else happened, but what do I know." He trailed off, resisting the urge to just steal a kiss from the obviously upset nation. Why would he even do that? The last thing he'd want to do was to upset him even more.

"I…Get away from me, you don't understand!" Lovino yelled, blinking away tears as he tried to look away from the Prussian man. Gilbert frown darkened as he was still cupping the Italians face, he was starting to get seriously worried what had happened by now.

"What is it that I don't understand? Of course I wouldn't know if you don't tell me." He growled down at the shorter nation, almost demanding to know what had happen so he could kick someone's ass.

A rare silence fell between them for a long time before Lovino looked back up at him, a torn expression forming on his face.

"Antonio…he-" Lovino mumbled, avoiding looking at the Prussian man. Gilbert snapped his hands away from the Italian, feeling as someone had just thrust a knife trough his heart. Of course it was Antonio, they had probably had a fight again and the Italian was most likely feeling guilty for throwing a tantrum. He sighed, of course it wasn't him that he wanted to visit, he should've known that much. Lovino had probably been so upset that he automatically thought he would find his brother where he usually hung out, not that the angry Italian ever seemed to go here on his own free will. Even though that had been the issue most of the time, he got the feeling that this wasn't one of them. He looked back at the Italian with a grimace and was just about to leave the kitchen when Lovino grabbed his wrist, making Gilbert look at him with a confused expression.

"Please…just listen." Lovino mumbled, the words sounding low and fragile like he was afraid to utter them.

"Antonio, he's an idiot. I was going to visit him, cause' I felt like it…" He trailed off with a sigh, and Gilbert silently wondered why the Italian was telling him in the first place. Most of the time he would just refuse to say a word if Gilbert tried figuring out what was wrong, which ended up with never having any serious conversations.

"I really thought he loved me and that he had finally gotten over the fact that I will never be like my brother. I-I was wrong, that bastard is always complaining I'm not cute enough and it would easier if I just acted a bit more like my brother." Lovino was now frowning darkly at the words that had escaped his mouth, and Gilbert could clearly see how much Antonio's words had hurt him.

"And if that wasn't enough, when I got there, he was making out with that French pervert!" He practically yelled, his tone bordering to hysterical.

"Oh... him and Francis, I can't say I'm surprised" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, sounding way more annoyed than he intended.

"Shut the fuck up!" The Italian glared back at him, returning to the now boiling spaghetti in front of him. Gilbert remained silent, studying him as it pissed him off how Antonio kept hurting Lovino and getting away with it every damn time.

Lovino served the spaghetti absent-minded and sat down by the table with a deep sigh, watching the Prussian man with a frown.

"Gilbert…I just-" He got cut off as Gilbert stood up from his seat across him and walked over with a serious expression on his face. He leaned down to kiss him with a smirk grazing his lips, forgetting all about the delicious food on the table. Lovino blinked in shock as the other kissed him, not noticing how his own arms seemed to wrap themselves around the albino's neck. The green eyed Italian was weirdly enough enjoying the feeling of the Prussians lips on his own, expecting to feel guilty. When the guilt he had been waiting on didn't overcome him, he grinned and lifted his hand to run it through the man's hair. His eyes slid shut as he deepened the kiss, pressing his own body closer the taller man, nearly forgetting how upset he was just a few moments ago. Lovino looked up at him from under his eyelashes, blushing cutely as a hand was ghosting over the skin of his back.

Gilbert pulled away for a moment, looking directly into Lovino's confused eyes before smiling smugly.

_"We can pretend you're mine for a little while, right Lovi?"_


	2. With You I Feel Alive

A/N: Hey guys, long time no see right. I just realized it's almost a month since I posted the first chapter so I had to finish this one pretty quick. I had a no idea what the chapter was supposed to be about since I didn't really have a plot, but yeah. This chapter isn't as good as the first one but hopefully more will happen in the third chapter. Please don't kill me for the lack of things happening in thing. Please enjoy my randomness.

Oh I almost forgot, I switched to using the human names instead, it was much easier to write stuff then. Makes no sense at all. Haha.

Lonely Day

Chapter 2

With You I feel Alive

Pairing: Prussia x South Italy

Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, I only own the idea of this fic.

* * *

Ludwig walked in to find his house a disaster. He was pretty sure he had made sure the house was all clean before he left. Oh right, he had left his brother alone. In his house. Bad Idea.

The first thing he had spotted was the unknown jacket on the floor, which in his mind made no sense at all.

"Doitsu, Doitsu~ Why is it so messy here?" Feliciano almost sang as he skipped over to the kitchen. When he got no answer, he turned and grinned at the taller nation. His face went from giddy to horrified when he saw that the blonde was clutching the left side of his chest, going dangerously pale.

The German's eyes twitched uncontrollable as he spotted tomato sauce all over the floor, the kitchen cabinets and walls. There was hanging spaghetti from lamps and several shelves and the last thing he saw before he passed out were several tomato sauce handprints on the fridge.

"Are you okay? Doitsu!" Feliciano cried, shaking the passed out nation. Ludwig blinked and opened his eyes just as the Italian was about to throw a bucket of water at him. He growled low and sat up, wanting an explanation at the mess called his kitchen.

The thing that slightly puzzled him though, was the fact that his kitchen was covered in pasta. As far as he knew, his brother couldn't even try to make pasta without setting the kitchen on fire. He shook his head and stood up from the floor, frowning as he walked in the direction of his brother's room. "Vee~" The Italian followed him with a confused look, tilting his head as they stopped outside Gilberts room.

Ludwig was about to turn the door handle when he heard a voice defiantly not belonging to his brother from the other side of the door. It looked like Feliciano had heard it too as he pressed his ear against the door, his eyes widening in shock.

Feliciano quickly opened the door, gasping as he looked right at what seemed like the sleeping form of his own brother.

"Vee~"

--

When Lovino woke up, he noticed a few things. First off, he was naked. That didn't seem weird to him since he usually slept naked, what really freaked him out was the pair of unfamiliar arms wrapped around him. The second thing he noticed was that the clothes he had been wearing last night were now spread across the room. His head snapped in direction of the person which was even though still sleeping, kept a protective hold around him. Lovino blinked as he looked at the peaceful sleeping face belonging to Gilbert, his brain not completely taking in the fact that the German was looking peaceful in his sleep. That was a rare sight he decided, groaning lowly as he leaned back into the hold the sleeping man had around him. He blushed furiously a deep red colour as memories from last night entered his mind, making him remember exactly what had happened.

"I actually slept with him…" He whispered to himself, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. This wasn't what he had planned. He had known for a long time that Gilbert cared about him, of course, the arrogant bastard would never say that in public. Lovino wasn't blind, unlike a certain Spaniard. He had seen the looks the pale German had sent him, the loneliness and desperation he had seen in those red eyes were something that had haunted him. For some reason he felt guilty, the fact that he had been with Antonio even though it made him feel like a useless replacement was something that he just couldn't explain. What had he done? He had been upset because of Antonio, so he had ended up going here. He had never planned to let it go this far though.

He made a choked squeaking sound as he blinked back tears, closing his eyes to take a deep breath. Why did he come here? Gilbert had asked him that question yesterday and he had not answered him, even if he wanted to he couldn't. He didn't even know himself why he had ended up here when he stormed out in tears from the Spaniard's house. The only thing he knew was that he wouldn't forgive Antonio for what he had done, he had humiliated him and hurt him enough, and he was sick of it. At least Gilbert saw him as he was, even though it had been followed by a cheesy pick up line. The green eyed Italian smiled sadly and snuggled close to the others bare chest, taking in the warmth of the German.

"Wonder if I could stay like this forever." He mumbled sleepily.

He would at least enjoy the moment as long as he could, for all he knew this could've been just a one night stand in Gilbert's eyes. He was just about to slip into sleep again, snuggled up against the albino when he heard a voice from direction of the now opened door.

"Vee~" Feliciano smiled, looking at his older brother from where he was standing by the door, a slightly flustered Ludwig standing right behind the Italian with crossed arms. The blond nation's face was paling slightly at the sight of his own brother cuddled up with the older Italian twin. Lovino blinked and looked with sleepy eyes in the direction of the voice, making a sound of surprise as he saw his grinning brother.

"What the hell, dammit! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" He yelled loudly, waking up the sleeping German that still had his arms around him. Gilbert whined lowly, pulling the Italian closer as if both of their siblings wasn't just _watching_ them. Lovino elbowed the other in the stomach, trying to wake him up properly.

"Wake up, you stupid bastard." He huffed, trying to look away from the audience they had gotten.

"Bruder, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked in a suspicious tone, raising an eyebrow as he watched his older brother nibbling on the freaked out Italians collarbone. Gilbert's eyes snapped open in fear, pulling away from the Italian as he finally noticed that they had company.

"It's not what it looks like!" He panicked, letting go of Lovino as he tumbled backwards out of the bed, landing in all of his naked glory on the cold wooden floor. Ludwig swiftly put his hands in front of Feliciano's eyes immediately, not wanting the Italian to see _that._

Lovino hid his face in the nearest pillow, figuring it must seem pretty obvious what happened between the two. Gilbert then hurriedly scooped up his clothes from the floor, covering up his lower part of his body. The blonde sighed and removed his hands from blocking the confused Italian's eyesight, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Vee~ Nii-chan, what are you doing with Gilbert in bed?" Feliciano asked innocently and skipped over to his brother, poking the side of his face. When he didn't get an answer he just giggled and hummed happily. "I heard Antonio went out looking for you when the storm calmed down earlier today." He chirped happily, making Lovino look up at his brother with an unreadable expression. Ludwig watched from the door as he saw his own brother flinch as the Spaniard was mentioned, getting a feeling this was something more than a one night stand.

"He looked for me 'as soon as the storm calmed down'? That's bullshit! You mean when France was done fucking him! " Lovino snapped at his younger brother. The younger of the two looked slightly taken back at his brother's outburst for a moment, but shrugged it off and grinned.

"I don't know, but he said something about you had seemed upset and stormed off." He explained, blinking. Lovino's look darkened as he glared at the floor, the dense nation probably hadn't even realized why he was mad.

Gilbert leaned his head on the mattress, frowning as he studied the green eyed Italian.

"You know…" He muttered, earning odd looks from the others as they turned and looked at him. "I'm betting if you just talked to Antonio, you would probably find out that everything was some sort of misunderstanding."

Lovino blinked and frowned as he looked at the albino, confused about what he meant by that. Had he read the other completely wrong? Had the night before just been a meaningless one night stand? He tried to push the thoughts out of his head, narrowing his eyes dangerously as he snatched up Gilbert's sweater and put it back on.

"Whatever, just shut up, bastard!" He yelled and stomped out of the room, stopping slightly to look back at the confused albino before disappearing to find his own clothes.

"Nii-chan! Wait!" Feliciano cried, running off after his brother.

Gilbert sighed deeply, spacing out as he got dressed, not noticing the curious look his brother was giving him.

"Bruder, what have you done?" Ludwig asked in an accusing tone, frowning.

"You mean other than sleeping with your boyfriend's brother?" Gilbert muttered, looking at him with a rather dead expression on his face. He laughed bitterly and turned his back against the blonde as he walked against the window, looking out at the clear winter day.

"Don't worry West, it won't happen again." He chuckled dryly, still having his back against him.

Ludwig frowned deeper, crossing his arms worriedly as he studied his older brother. He couldn't' possibly tell what had happened to Gilbert, but it had to be something serious or else he would never act that way. There was no arrogant laugher filling the room as it usually would, no mocking and no complaining. **'**_Just what on earth has happened here?'_ Ludwig thought to himself, looking around the room. He blinked confused, before looking back at his now trembling brother.

"What happened? This isn't like you." He pointed out, not knowing exactly what to do about this situation. He had never seen his brother breaking down like this, it slightly scared him to see the once so proud and arrogant Gilbert tremble and grip onto the window panel like this.

"West…have you ever wanted something- someone so bad you would do all you can to make that person happy?" Gilbert muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for Ludwig to hear. The blonde blinked in shock, never in his whole life would he have expected that question from his brother.

"Gil-" He got cut off as Gilbert shook his head, a hollow laugh escaping the albino's throat.

"Have you ever been close to someone, but knowing deep down you can never have them?" Gilbert whispered lowly, raising one hand to rest over his heart.

If Ludwig wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that his brother was crying. He shook his head, frowning. No, that was physically impossible. Still, he wished he could see Gilbert's face, to confirm that he was wrong, to confirm that the self proclaimed 'awesome' Gilbert was not crying.

"I'm no good, you told me that yourself. Does that mean I don't deserve to be loved? Am I really that pathetic?" Gilbert mumbled, not even noticing the presence of the blond anymore.

"Gilbert, please stop this." Ludwig frowned, looking down the hall as if by some miracle the Italians would walk back and stop this madness.

Ludwig was just about to leave the room and get some sort of emotional help from someone when Gilbert turned and looked at him, a heartbreaking smile appearing on his face as a single tear rolled down his pale face.

"West…I'm in love."


	3. Echo

WHY HELLO THERE MY DEAR READERS.

I'm betting no one thought this would happen, right? What was the chance of me updating this when I haven't touched it in over two years? A frickin messed up life and some complications (aka heartbreak) made me pick this up again, cause what isn't better than to torture my favourite characters when I''m in pain.

Oh and I excuse for how ridiculusly OOC everyone probably are, cause I found this thing actually nearly done so I don't understand why it took such a long time to finish it. SO, if any of you old readers are still out there...let me know. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT THIS UPDATE. haaha, this is getting lame, go on and read...if you read this part at all that it.

and I obviously don't own hetalia or the song Echo by Jason Walker.

Lonely Day

Chapter 3

Echo

* * *

_sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_but it's never enough_

_cause my echo, echo_

_is the only voice coming back_

_my shadow, shadow_

_is the only friend that I have_

* * *

Lovino stormed off in direction of the bathroom, tears yet again burning in his eyes. He could hear the complaints from his brother as he quickly locked the door behind him, his back leaning against the door.

"Fratello? What's wrong?" Feliciano asked softly from the other side of the door, and Lovino could tell that his brother was about to cry a river if he didn't answer.

"Idiot, nothing is wrong so just go away." Lovino huffed, walking over to where his dried clothes were laying. He was so confused about Gilbert and Antonio and everything, and he just needed some time to think about this alone.

Feliciano pouted as he sat outside the door, looking worriedly at the door handle as he wished his brother would actually talk to him. It physically hurt him, knowing that Lovino almost never opened up to him at all. For once he just wished above all that his brother would actually act like his brother again. He missed those moments when he could actually talk about nearly everything with him. He could barely remember last time they had a proper conversation without insulting and yelling from his Lovino's side.

"Please talk to me, fratello…" The younger of the two mumbled low, sighing as he knocked on the door again.

This time Lovino answered by unlocking the door with a glare, making his brother yelp surprised and slightly frightened.

"Talk about what? Antonio? Gilbert? Or how much better you are than me?" Lovino yelled, taking a step against his younger brother. "In case you didn't know, my life will never be as perfect as yours. And do you know what? I'm nothing compared to you, so just keep doing your plight as Italy, because that's what you are. Italy. I fucking hate you, _fratello_." He lowered his eyes before taking a step forwards towards his brother. "No one will ever love me like they love you. Not Antonio, not Gilbert. No one."

Tears gathered at the edge of Feliciano's eyes as Lovino ran past him, he whimpered at the look his brother had given him. He really didn't understand what he had done to make his brother act like this, he knew he could be pretty stupid at times but he never wanted his brother to be upset nor angry with him. But now…He really hated him didn't he?

As soon as Lovino had managed to get out of that damn house he started running, running for his dear life. He had no idea how long he had been running or where he was going until he tripped, falling hard on his face.

"D-dammit, fucking stupid…" He mumbled low, brushing off his clothes as he got back on his feet. Light green eyes looked around confused, having no idea where he was. He pouted and frowned darkly, he was not scared to be alone in an unfamiliar place at all. Why would he?

Lovino sighed and looked at the pile of snow beside him, he wished Gilbert was here with him…wait, what? Where did that come from? He huffed and kicked a stone, closing his eyes for a moment. He refused to think of either Gilbert or Antonio right now. He unconsciously raised his hand and touched his neck, grimacing as he remembered spotting the oh-so-visible bruises in the mirror. He quickly pulled his collar up, blushing as his thoughts yet again went back to the person responsible for the bruises. Gilbert had been rougher than Antonio, but it wasn't like he really minded it. He rather enjoyed the albino's rougher side than the Spaniard's overprotective-ness. No, he wasn't masochistic, he just…well, liked it.

"Lovi ~!" Speak of the devil, he could even hear Antonio's voice in his head. He narrowed his eyes and was just about to turn around when two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Lovi! I was so worried that you had gotten hurt in the storm!" Antonio exclaimed and grinned, keeping the same protective grip on him.

"Eh? What the fuck are you doing here?" Lovino glared up at the other, trying to get out of the grip the Spaniard had around him. Antonio just grinned as usually as he continued to hug the shorter nation.

"I was really worried, Lovi. You shouldn't do stuff like that." He pouted, looking down at him. "Where did you go? I was looking everywhere."

The Italian grumbled and glared fiercely at the Spaniard, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

"I don't fucking care what you think! I don't care about you and your stupid thoughts!" Lovino yelled and pushed away from the surprised nation's grip. Antonio blinked down at him, confusion clearly showing on his face.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" He questioned as Lovino backed away a sure half meter, with a glare obviously being sent in his direction.

"What's wrong? You're a fucking cheating bastard and I'm so sick of your stupid lies! Gilbert was right, I do deserve better than you." The Italian looked down, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. "To think that I loved you…." He trailed off, shivering as he noticed he had forgotten his jacket when he left the house.

Just as Antonio was about to walk over to comfort the other nation a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the torso of the Spanish man. Noticing Lovino glaring even more fiercely at someone behind him, he tilted his head in confusion. Before he got the chance to ask who the person behind him was, a certain Frenchman turned him around to place a rather sloppy kiss on his face.

"Now that you two finally split up… we don't have to be secret about this anymore." Francis purred seductively over his shoulder, staring at the Italian.

Antonio blinked confused and tilted his head. "What are you talking about, Francis? He didn't break up with me, did he?" Antonio blinked in shock, turning to look back at Lovino. What met him was the face of a heartbroken Italian.

Tears were streaming down Lovino's face, his eyes staring hopelessly into the cold air. He couldn't even try to describe what he was feeling, even if he tried his hardest. The pain was just too great to even try to describe with words.

"Why should I care anymore? You were never there for me when I needed you…But you know what, it's over!" He yelled out, his voice cracking several times as he tried to keep his sobs back. He took another step backwards, the tears burning on his face as he tried not to look at the man who just broke his heart all over again.

"Lovi, don't be stupid. You don't mean that." Antonio smiled at him, tilting his head as he reached out to touch the Italian man. Francis on the other hand was rolling his eyes at the lack of attention he was getting from the Spaniard, besides he was starting to get sick of the Italian's drama. "Tonio, you should've told him long ago instead of doing this to him, you know."

"_Tonio._" Lovino gritted his teeth, his voice sounding hoarse and cold. "It's over...It's over?" He breathed out with a sob caught in his throat. With that, the Italian man turned on his heel and started running. Where he was going, he did not know. He just had to get out of here, away from everything. Tears were again running down his face, blurring his vision to the point he just gave up and slumped to the ground. He gasped after air as the tears seemed to be a never ending river of pain, which only seemed to make matters worse. Never in his whole life as a nation had he ever felt this kind of pain. Sure, his feelings had been hurt before, but it was nothing compared to the pain that was currently eating him from the inside.

He put his fingers over his chest, feeling the cold seeping into his very being as he let out a soundless sob. He had never imagined it to hurt like this, even though he very well knew the day would come when the spainiard would finally come clean and admit he was tired of him. He knew it, but he still wasn't prepared for it. All those years and the memories he'd spent with Antonio came crushing down on him, and he didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this kind of pain. He'd known for years that staying with Antonio was a mistake, but still, he never managed to grasp the concept of not having those damn fluffy moments with the Spanish music and the dancing and…No, he couldn't think of this right now. There was a reason he had ran away from him, there was a reason why he had come crying to Gilbert for comfort. Antonio had loved him and made him happy, but he had also hurt him and destroyed him more than any other person he knew.

That's why he gone to Gilbert. Gilbert never intended to destroy him, he only wanted to know he was loved and deep down…Gilbert knew what kind of pain Antonio had inflicted on the Italian. He had seen right through him, and he had never realized it. He called Antonio a blind asshole, but he surely wasn't such a fucking saint himself either. His nails was digging into his skin as it felt like his heart was getting ripped out of his ribcage, the pain being unbearable as a soundless sob once again escaped his throat. How had he not noticed this? How could he have been so blind? Had his false hope and illusion of Antonio suddenly changing his mind really made him this oblivious to the things outside his own little bubble? What kind of person had he become? A low whimper escaped him as the realization hit him, and it surely hit him hard.

"Gilbert…" He mumbled under his breath, drying his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater before falling face first into the snow, not caring anymore how cold and painful it was.

"Gilbert…"


End file.
